Now that i'm finally gone
by actoz
Summary: After a fight, ranma has left, leaving only a t-shirt and a note, leaving all the infromation that was inside his. mind. Now what will akane do when she learns the truth.


This Story Just Randomly Came To Me, So I Decided To Write It, Enjoy!

A young Akane Tendo stood infront of Ranma's room, tears in her eyes and a note in her hands. The room, which he lived in with his father, was completely absent of anything of his. All the clothes that once littered the room was now gone, his old gray tanktop being thee only thing left. Akane looked at the note again, trying to read it again, difficulty arose as she tried to see through the tears.  
Dear Akane,

Well, this is goodbye, I guess, I am leaving for good. I told you I would get out of your life, and wether you beleived it or not, i meant the truth, and i only returned briefly last night to place this letter and to pack my bag. I know you'll explain to the family how much of a jerk I have always been, and how now you are estatic that I am truely gone. The only way i'll ever return and bother you again is if pops tracks me down and drags me back, and even then i'll make sure to leave again once I can. Now that I am going to be gone, i guess it would be a good time to get a couple of things of my chest.

I'm sorry that i have been making a muck of your already stressful life for the last almost 2 years. I wish there was a better way to make things better, and if i could go back and time and leave earlier for your sake, i most definetley would've even if it would of hurt.

For the last 2 years all I have done is cause you trouble. I gave you so many new problems, all of which should stop after i leave. That's is at least what i hope will happen. Shampoo will probobly leave here to search and find me, so that'll end. You are already friends with Ukuyo, so that wont be a problem, and then moose hates me, not you. Ryoga, though, maybe a different story. First of which, i need to tell you the truth about him. I am pretty sure you already know this, but P-Chan is Ryoga. I am sorry i lied to you for so long i just felt bad for him because it was infact my fault he is even a pig in the first place.

I am not worried about Kuno. I know you have gotten so much better when it comes to him trying to get you. Kodachi won't be a threat also, just, be weary of anything that has plants in it, especially any black roses. If it comes to fighting her iam sure that you will be doing jusst fine, since the margin in strenght between the two of you has changed rather drastically. You wont have a hard time defeating her.

I'm sorry i didnt end this whole engagement predictament, i know that this is long, long overdue. You hate me, so i dont understand why our family tried so hard to make things between the two of us work, I wish things did though, the people in our family would've been so happy and they would never habve to worry about my other fiancees.

ON that suject, you are no longer one, so you go find someone else, someone better. It wont be a hard thing to do, I'm sorry i caused you greif from all of my fiancees. Since these are the last words frim me, can at least be honest. Out of my fiancees, you were my favorite. Shampoo was too forward, making me feel very akward, Ukoyo was insane, to say the least, and then there was you. You were always the one who made my mad days better, had the courage to look at me and tell me when i did wrong, not lovingly blinded by the simply fact of our engagement.

I am sorry for the words i have said, all of th mean things, the insults. None of them are true. you are the opposite of all of the things i have been saying. you arent ugly, you arent thicklegged, and you arent unsexy. You still are a tomboy, but that isnt a bad thing. It was actually one of youre most appealing qualities. I am so sorry.  
And the last, most thing.

I love you Akane Tendo, goodbye

****

Well,thats the end of chapter 1. So i hope you enjoyed the writings, and have a great time. This will be a three chapter writing, and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
